


From Rust to Rubies

by official-darkforest (mickaftonz)



Series: Showcats AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, but fire's is his leader name. wild, it's a kitty pet/showcat au but idk how to tag that :pensive:, its weird bc blue's name is her warrior name'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickaftonz/pseuds/official-darkforest
Summary: "anonymous asked:If you could, would you please write up a little oneshot or picture of the cats of this au? I'd love to see Sapphire taking care of somali kit Ruby! Seashell is not mean to Ruby when he first came, instead, she was his first friend along with Mellow!"Ruby (Rusty/Firepaw) is welcomed into the Thunder Household by other show-cats, with Sapphire (Bluestar) as his guide and three other kittens his age- Seashell (Sandpaw), Mellow (Graypaw), and Midnight (Ravenpaw)- welcome him with enthusiasm and curiosity.





	From Rust to Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> Because they're kitty pets, i feel its necessary to include the name changes. [ this is based on an AU prompted by anonymous followers on my blog official-darkforest!](https://official-darkforest.tumblr.com/tagged/showcat-au) it's super cute and actually helped me out of a depressive episode, so i think it's worth checking out :) i might add art to this when i get the chance to draw for this but we'll just take the writing part first and foremost. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> anyways: names. they're stated in the summary, but it wouldn't hurt to add it again, right?  
Firestar/Rusty -> Ruby  
Bluestar -> Sapphire  
Sandstorm -> Seashell  
Graystripe -> Mellow  
Ravenpaw -> Midnight  
Dustpelt -> Dusty  
Willowpelt -> Willow  
Redtail -> Red  
Lionheart -> Simba
> 
> i hope i don't bastardize the characters, I've never written anything for canon warrior cats before jahjksfhsk

Sapphire had told him there were other kittens his age. It wasn't hard to believe because he'd already met one named Mellow, but that fear of being made fun of clawed at his young heart. Rusty- er, _Ruby_, now- couldn't help but worry that they would make fun of him for not being born into the show business, much less being a street cat for at _least_ three moons. He kinda wanted to go back to his friend Smudge, or find his dad Jake again...

Ruby shook his head, leaping down from the windowsill. Mrs. and Ms. Thunder were nice two-legs. He's sure if they accepted him, then the cats would! He shouldn't be so worried about it. He'll just go find Mellow and see if he can sneak into whatever friend group the other kitten had. Ruby trotted around the house- it was _huge_ compared to somebody his size. It was.. ornate. Ruby doesn't know what that means _exactly_ but he has a general idea. It was thrown around by one of the other street cats. 

"Mellow?" Ruby meowed, ducking under chairs and carpeted cat-trees, getting hit in the face with dangly toys and feathers-on-sticks just lying around. His ears twitched at the sound of conversation, but the garbled language indicated it was just the Mrs. and Ms. Ruby sighed, trying again. "Mellow!"

"Mm?" A small voice chirped from above. Ruby looked up to see a pair of owl-like eyes peeking down. Two more pairs joined from different heights- both green. "Oh! Hiya, Ruby!"

"Hi!" Ruby smiled, climbing up to meet him. "Watcha doing? Are.. these your friends?"

"Just relaxing.. my mom Willow says I gotta get beauty sleep. I think she's just pulling my tail, because I'm already the hottest thing on the podium," Mellow smirked, holding back a laugh. "Yeah, I guess they're my friends. Midnight for sure, but I'm not sure about Seashell. Dusty is off bothering her dad Red."

"Oh," Ruby said, looking at Midnight and Seashell nervously. Seashell cocked her head, narrowing her eyes. Midnight was a little less scrutinizing, more curious than anything. He moved like a blob of ink, slowly dripping down onto Ruby and Mellow's level. 

Ruby heard some vague descriptions about the cats of the Thunder household from Sapphire and Simba. Seashell was 'prideful and smart', Mellow was... well, mellow, Dusty was said to be a little arrogant, and his brother Midnight was described as a 'timid shadow.' Just from their looks, Ruby could tell these were accurate. Well, he hadn't met Dusty yet... That's not important now. Ruby's ears twitch as he internally scolds himself for getting sidetracked. His goal is to make friends with them!

"I'm Ru-"

"You're a street cat," Seashell interrupted. "Aren't you?"

Ruby's ears burned in embarrassment, nodding.

"Huh. Weird, because you look pure-bred. Somali?" Midnight added.

"What?"

"Your breed. Somali. I can tell by the color. You definitely have the face for it, too." Seashell nodded sagely.

"Thanks?"

"Don't weird him out, guys!" Mellow groaned. "Jeez, Sapphire told you guys to be nice."

"It's just an.. an.." Midnight fumbled.

"Observation," Seashell finished.

"Yeah. That." He puffed out his chest, shooting a quick, timid _thanks_ to her.

Ruby chuckled softly in amusement. This is going a _little_ better than he expected. "Where _is_ Sapphire, anyways?"

The other three looked at each other, mumbling and shrugging to each other before giving Ruby the collective look of _uh, i'unno_. Ruby hummed, working his muzzle as he thinks of the last thing she said before letting him explore. He draws a blank and shrugs it off. 

"So... while Sapphire is doing whatever," Mellow started. "Wanna learn _more_ about being a show-cat?"

Ruby's eyes sparkled, which encouraged Mellow to continue. He grinned widely, his friends giving their own looks of excitement.

"So, street-boy! You wanna be a show-cat..." Mellow began dramatically. Seashell and Midnight snickered in amusement. Ruby sat down, listening intently.

"The first thing you need to.. know..." Mellow stopped, eyes widening. Ruby looked behind him to see Sapphire herself perched above them! The blue molly smiled softly, continuing where Mellow left off as the kittens surrounded her in awe.

"Well, Ruby, there's three other households..."


End file.
